Witch Bladers
by Ghost5
Summary: I am not really good at summaries but please review this
1. Ancient History

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade I have also used some parts of Harry Potter

Ghost: Thanx to those who reviewed Demon Blader I only hope this one is up to scratch, I'm kinda makin this one up as I go along so I'll need some more characters so I'll need your help so get thinking.

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER ONE: ANCIENT HISTORY**

There was once a time when my kind the race known as the Wiccans lived and co-existed peacefully with men, we became known as the masters of magic for the spells and rituals we cast, we became known as healers and the keepers of ancient knowledge and wisdom of the powers that are known as bit-beasts.   

But there were those that feared what they didn't understand, fear is mans fatal flaw much hate was born between races and much Wiccan blood was spilt.

My race fled to the island of Avalon, the sacred isle that lies between the world of men and the kingdom of faery we took the knowledge of true magic and healing, we also took the ancient wisdom of the powers of the bit-beasts.

The sands of time passed by and my kind became forgotten, no one knew what had become of us, the Druids travelled freely between islands but my race dare not leave the safety of the sacred isle.

The Goddess Diana has foretold that a new fear will threaten the Wiccan race and four children each blessed with unique powers will stand and fight for us.

One child baring a mark will have the powers of the Goddess and will restore the friendship between my kind and men, in that time we have passed on great knowledge of magic and the wisdom of the great powers, now we wait for the coming of the chose ones who will wield great magic and rescue our race. 


	2. Dark Places

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: Thanx to those who reviewed Demon Blader I only hope this one is up to scratch, I'm kinda makin this one up as I go along so I'll need some more characters so I'll need your help so get thinking.

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER TWO: DARK PLACES**

Come on guys we got to meet Mr Dickinson at the restaurant or he'll send out a search party. Kenny moaned

Relax Chief we'll get there we're just taking a short cut. Tyson said as they turned into the alley

Some how I don't have a good feeling about this short cut remember Hong Kong? Kenny reminded him.

Please no blader is gonna come near us after all this is London everyone is nice to you here. Max boasted

I wouldn't be so sure. Came a voice in the dark

Who are you? Ray called 

A boy walked out from the shadows and released his blade before they had time to blink.

Say hello to destruction. The boy said evilly

Goodbye destruction. Came another voice from the dark.

You the boy barked

Who were you expecting Chaos the Goddess herself. The voice replied

Show yourself witch. The boy yelled

As you wish. She replied suddenly a blade went whizzing out of the darkness and destroyed the boy's blade.

The boy turned into a demon like thing then burst into flames, the figure of a girl wearing a black mantle stepped out of the dark and picked up her blade.

Who are you? Ray asked

Your only hope. She replied turning away and disappearing into a near by alley

I think we better get going suggested Kai

Morning came up and London was bustling with people.

Well let's see what the papers say today. A girl said sleepily as she got up and walked to the door.

Let's see Chain mail, Jury service, aah yes the paper. She said to herself

She read through the various articles relating to the mysterious wonder woman that was saving people lately, a letter was slipped under the door.

Oh no not the Talamasca, is five hundred years up already? She said annoyed

She washed her face and glanced at herself in the mirror for a moment and sighed

Now why now my life is complicated enough without having to go to the Beymasters tournament and get myself killed. She muttered scanning her clear complexion and looking at her crystal blue eyes. 

She looked at the grand building in the distance by parliament it was called the Talamasca, it was an institute for dealing with the supernatural occurrences and observing the powers of the dark, she brushed her mid-length candy pink hair then glanced at her appearance in the full-length mirror to check that she was looking smart and decent the members of the Talamasca valued a smart appearance.

She remembered the day she left her home and was sent to London she remembered the promise the members of the Talamasca made to Merlin.

The chosen ones are to be kept apart they are powerful together but they are still young, I ask that your institute watch over three of the chosen ones as we must watch over the one who has the powers of the Goddess in Avalon. Merlin asked

Of course  David said almost immediately.

The Talamasca put her in a girls' school every lunchtime and evening she went to the library to be tutored by Merlin who disguised himself as a librarian Merlin and David had been like fathers to her, she was taught spells and rituals and her power over water was increasing along with her general powers.

The head member of the Talamasca looked after her and taught her a few things about Avalon and her purpose, David had told her that when five hundred years are up a chosen few are sent to Elwick to fight for their race, this included humans.

David told her about the time when human men and Wiccans lived in peace and harmony, and of Elwick a once great city a rich and colourful place the capital of the faery kingdom until Dantes came he turned the city to ruins, the faeries could do nothing, Dantes captured the twelve high elders of the Wiccans and locked them in the sea where they serve him.

Those that were chosen to fight and failed had their soul taken away by Dantes making him stronger.

David's words faded away as she stepped out onto the busy street below.

Dune it is time for you to join with the other chosen ones. One member of the Talamasca said

I understand. Dune replied

You are to be taken to Avalon along with other fighters where you will meet the members of your team, and fulfil your destiny. Another member said

The meeting wasn't very long, Dune hated the Talamasca they put her in an awful school, she wasn't allowed to have any friends so she was bullied everyday, and she became an outcast, she didn't really like being a rebel the members of the Talamasca didn't know how lonely she was, to know that you weren't like normal everyday people who just waltzed around without a care in the world was hard for her.


	3. Broken Memories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: Thanx to those who reviewed Demon Blader I only hope this one is up to scratch, I'm kinda makin this one up as I go along so I'll need some more characters so I'll need your help so get thinking.

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER THREE: BROKEN MEMORIES**

*** Flashback *** 

Don't cry Thorn. A boy with slate blue hair said sympathetically

I need that diary Kai. A girl with wavy raven black hair sobbed

You mean this? I did what I could to rescue it from the fire. Kai replied showing her a small singed book

It's more than I need to fix it! She exclaimed

She took the singed book and wrapped it up in a cloth after a few minutes she unwrapped it and the book was good as new.

How did you do that? Kai asked surprised

Magic, the Goddess Diana repaired it for me. Thorn explained 

*** End of Flashback *** 

That's when I knew she was different; she was a witch or a Wiccan. Kai thought 

*** Flashback *** 

Thorn wait come back; stop Thorn. Young Kai shouted as he ran after a black limousine.

I have to go away Kai. Thorn shouted back

I'm coming with you. He yelled

You can't Kai. Boris said behind him watching the car pull away.

I'll find her again. Kai thought to himself

*** End of flashback *** 

That monster turned me into this cold-hearted statue, that day made me what I am. Kai thought angrily 

What was she like? Asked a voice 

Kai broke from his thoughts and saw a cloaked figure standing in the corner.

Who are-? He was stopped abruptly

My name doesn't matter, I was passing by and I heard you thinking, you hide such pain. The figure said kindly it had a proper English accent.

Why should you care? Kai snapped

Tell me why I shouldn't when someone keeps all that pain bottled up? This Thorn you think of she must have hurt you badly? The figure asked a little coldly

Kai knew there was no way of hiding anything.

She didn't hurt me, she never would, Thorn was my childhood sweetheart and my grandfather sent her away all because she was a witch. Kai explained annoyed.

People, always fear what they don't understand. The figure said warmly looking at the floor.

I won't keep you anymore from your thoughts, goodnight. The figure said politely then disappeared 

Wait! Kai exclaimed, he got up and noticed something shining on the mantelpiece where the figure had been standing.

It was half of a golden coin Kai looked at it in shock; he put his hand in his pocket and took out the other half.

Thorn He gasped 

*** Flashback*** 

Thorn looked at him through the back window of the limo as it drove away.

Her greys eyes that used to shine like silver now mirrored the rain clouds, the black lightning tattoo on her right cheek stood out more than ever, her skin that used to look like milk was now unusually white, and her wonderful smile seemed like a distant memory.

*** End of flashback *** 

Kai you okay? Asked Ray sleepily wondering why he wasn't asleep 

Fine He answered annoyed

Ray went back to bed but before Kai went he turned and looked at the dieing fire.

Goodnight Thorn. He whispered

The cloaked figure was stood outside in the dark 

Goodnight Kai. It replied with a warm smile and carried on walking into the night


	4. The Fallen Angel

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: I can tell you are all gonna like this one then. Okay I need the characters name, age, personality and anything else that you think is useful

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE FALLEN ANGEL**

Come on witch I thought you'd do better. A boy shouted as he ran away.

You got it. A girl with lilac hair muttered as she tried to catch the boy

She disappeared the boy stopped for a moment to catch his breath, he looked around for a moment it was dead quiet.

She won't find me I'm a warlock. The boy thought

The girl reappeared but before the boy had a chance to move the girl released her blade and shredded the boy's blade to bits, the boy turned into a demon like thing then burst into flames.

I wonder if it's just me or is your kind getting too arrogant for it's own good? She muttered looking at the heap of smouldering ashes that was once the boy.

The next morning the sun rose over the Irish hills and filled her bed-sit with sunlight; the girl stirred and woke up she sleepily dragged herself to the bathroom.

I wonder what's going to happen today in Dublin? She thought looking at her reflection in the mirror; she ran some water through her short lilac hair to pat down the bits sticking out.

She heard the post fall to the floor, she saw the eviction notice on the floor the girl rolled her eyes annoyed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, she had a feeling it was going to be the landlord.

You're behind with your rent Dusk. The landlord said concerned, she smiled sweetly.

You know you didn't have to give me the eviction notice just yet, here rent for the rest of the year. She said giving him the money rolled up and tied with an elastic band.

Sorry about that it was only to remind you, I knew you would pay on time. The landlord said kindly

She shut the door and went back to reading her post, she saw a neatly written letter to her, she opened it to her surprise it was from the Talamasca.

Five hundred years gone already? She wondered

She packed her battered leather backpack and was heading for England, it had been a long time since she had been there, the Talamasca had sent her to Ireland when she was just a little baby her foster parents had been killed in a car crash, she had felt that the Talamasca had forgotten her and assumed she had been killed too, all except Merlin he visited her nearly all the time and made sure she was okay, he trained her hard and rigorously she became stronger, quicker and her power over air was increasing everyday.

She couldn't wait to see what her team mates were like, she went out into the street, she hadn't gone very far when she saw a boy following her she began to walk quicker, warlocks walked freely around Ireland it was their personal playgorund luckily Dusk had learnt the hard way long ago how to take care of herself.

She took a detour into an alley she flew up into the air and stood on some wires and waited for her prey, the boy walked into the alley Dusk flew down, before the boy knew it he was on his back.

Why are you following me? She snarled clutching her shooter

Easy Buffy I'm here to make sure you get to Avalon. The boy replied worriedly.

Dusk let him up he speaks the truth. Came Merlin's kind and fatherly voice she could tell he was impressed with her skills.

Dusk this is Justin he has come to make sure that you arrive in London okay. Merlin explained Dusk let him up.

Sorry I thought you were a warlock they have a habit of following me. She explained, Justin dusted himself down and smiled.

No problem. He said

Now take good care of her Justin I expect to see her safely in London with Dune and Lunar. Merlin instructed.

Justin nodded and Merlin vanished, Dusk couldn't wait to see them.


	5. The forest Child

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: Thanx to those who reviewed Demon Blader I only hope this one is up to scratch, I'm kinda makin this one up as I go along so I'll need some more characters so I'll need your help so get thinking.

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER FIVE: THE FOREST CHILD 

A girl with pure white hair sat meditating under a large oak tree, everything was silent and calm, suddenly a blade came shooting at her the sound of it spinning was so acute that she dodged it easily with her eyes closed.

The girl opened her eyes and got up she readied her blade and waited for it to attack again.

Well let's see if the witch is as good as the faeries say she is. A boy grinned

As you wish. She replied brightly

The boy sent his blade straight for her but the girl's blade hacked the attacking blade to bits and the boy burst into flames.

Why do warlocks think they are so powerful and take down anyone? She wondered

She collected her blade and resumed her meditation.

A hawk appeared before her with a message around its foot.

Talamasca have called for me already? She thought

The girl remembered the day the Lady of the Lake or Nimue as she was called took her in, Merlin had asked that the Talamasca take three of the chosen ones and look after them, but then Merlin thought it was fair to give her to someone he could trust who was of his kind and no one could be better than the Lady of the Lake.

Nimue I need you to look after this little one until it is time. Instructed Merlin

Of course Merlin you have my word. She promised

The Talamasca will call for her when it is time. Merlin explained

The Talamasca they are human men what makes you think you can trust them? Nimue protested

Remember that their race is also at stake Nimue we are all in the same boat. Merlin replied

They have given me their solemn word and have taken two of them in. Merlin added

Very well my friend I trust your judgement. She replied.

The girl had no other family she had always been an orphan, her mother had been a Wiccan priestess and the Lady of the Lake's best friend, the girl longed to know what her team mates were like.

Your powers are getting stronger. Came Nimue's voice behind her

Let me guess still not powerful enough. The girl said

The true power lies within you Luna you will find it when the time comes. Nimue reassured

What if I let my team down? What if I am not as powerful as they are? Luna said

Never doubt yourself Luna that will lead to failure, believe in yourself and you will find great power. Nimue said

Luna felt funny she felt different but she couldn't explain what it was, Nimue looked at her she could see the power flowing through Luna's veins, she smiled.

Now you have the power of the earth at your fingertips. Nimue said proudly, she was right.

Luna could hear the animals, plants and trees talking in languages she understood.

Good luck young Luna the Goddess is forever with you as we are. The trees whispered

She felt the earth tremble as if it was saying the same thing.

May the goddess watch over you and kept you safe young one. Howled the wolves

It was if the forest was coming to life to give her luck.

Ferrell will make sure you reach London and meet the others. Nimue said pointing to the hawk.

I will come home I promise, I will restore the old bond and fulfil my destiny. Luna promised

I know you will my child I know. Nimue replied then vanished  


	6. Three Sisters

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: Thanx for the characters so far I'm going to enjoy writing this one, I hope you are enjoying this 

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER SIX: THREE SISTERS**

Luna had never been to London she looked around in awe and excitement, she didn't look where she was going and she walked into someone some of her belongings fell out of her bag.

I'm really sorry. She said frightened a little to a girl with lilac hair, she wore baggy trousers and a white three quarter sleeve shirt, Luna felt a little silly she wore smart black trousers and a white long sleeve top.

That doesn't matter.  The girl replied she had an Irish accent.

She began to pick up Luna's belongings she noticed a familiar book it was a book of shadows or a witches spell book, it was bound in leather and had a green jewel in the middle of a circle, the girl's book had a blue jewel in the middle of the circle.

Here you are, is this your first time to London? The girl with lilac hair asked

Yes. Luna replied

I noticed you have a book of shadows like mine can ask where you're going? The lilac haired girl asked kindly

The Talamasca has sent for me. Luna answered pointing to the grand building.

The Talamasca has sent for me too isn't that strange? The lilac haired girl said 

Yes it is kind of; I'm Luna by the way. She said kindly

I'm Dusk she replied with a smile.

Dusk had never had trouble mingling with humans she had become independent, she didn't make friends and spoke to very few people but she was always polite to those who said something to her.

Luna wasn't afraid of human people she had just never seen place like London before, meeting Dusk made her feel relieved.

They both went into the building together.

It was strange both girls felt a sisterly presence around each other as if they were destined to be friends, as they opened one of the double doors another girl of about their age walked through she tripped up and fell on her hands and feet.

Dusk and Luna immediately helped her up.

Are you okay? Luna asked the candy pink haired girl as she dusted her knees.

I'm fine thank you, it's strange not many people here are willing to help you if you fall over, they just laugh at you and call you names, this must be your first time in London for the both of you? She said politely she felt a little embarrassed she was wearing boot-cut jeans and a shirt she had a scarf around her neck. 

Yes it is? Dusk replied 

May I say you have a lovely Irish accent? The candy pink haired girl said

Dusk went a little pink no one had ever complemented her on anything before.

Thank you. She replied

Are you two here for the gathering of fighters going to the Beymasters Tournament? The girl asked

Yes the Talamasca sent for us. Luna said

The Talamasca sent for me to. The girl explained

What's your name? Dusk asked politely

Silly me I really should have told you in the first place. The girl said it was the first time that Dune had spoken to anyone like her before it was like having two sisters that she had never met before.

My name is Dune. She said friendly

I'm Dusk. She said brightly she too was happy that she had found some girls like her.

I'm Luna. She said over the moon that she had two friends like her.

I see you've all found each other at last. Said David grinning

What do you mean David? Dune asked confused

Dune, Luna and Dusk you are three of the chosen ones your team leader Thorn is waiting for you in Avalon. David explained

You mean those are my teammates? Dune asked excitedly

Yes. He answered

The three girls immediately hugged each other as if they were sisters and had never been separated.

Finally I find my sisters. Luna said happily

We are a family now. Dune said joyfully she was no longer alone and she couldn't wish for better teammates.

We're together at last. Said Dusk excitedly that she now had sisters.

Anyway now that you have met each other don't forget there are other bladers that are competing in this tournament too. Said David ushering them into a large conference room.

All the high members of the Talamasca were sat round a very large oak table it was like King Arthur's roundtable.

Welcome chosen ones your other teammate will join you soon. Said one of the members 

The girls each took a seat and waited for a moment.

May I ask what are we waiting for? Luna asked

Mortal men are to compete in the Beymasters Tournament we are waiting for the team that will be representing mankind. David replied.

Its your fault we're late Tyson!! Someone with a high-pitched voice shouted angrily outside the room.

I think they are here. David said relieved

Come in boys the meeting is about to start. David said with a grin

Man I hate meetings complained a boy with a red, white and blue baseball cap.

Shut up Tyson remember why we're here humanity is at stake got it. A boy with slate blue spiky hair snarled

Girls meet the Bladebreakers. David introduced

I hear your good bladers perhaps you can prove it. Dusk said smiling at them

You can say that. Ray answered

Now Dusk you know they could end up getting hurt if they battled us. Luna smiled

I think the Talamasca have chosen some good bladers but I think they are not treating this seriously okay so we are going out there to have fun, but they don't understand the consequences if they loose we're talking life and death and they think it's a game. Came Dune's voice in Luna and Dusk's head.

I know what you mean either they are very brave or they are very stupid came Luna's voice in Dusk and Dune's head

All three girls looked at each other in shock.

Wait a minute I can hear what your thinking. They said together through telepathy, and then giggled.

I hope you are all ready for this you are the best we've got and its up to all of you to save both the Wiccan race and Human race, first you are to go to Avalon you will be staying there for three days to do training, then you will go to the island of Elwick and compete in the Beymasters Tournament. David explained  


	7. The Last Supper

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: Thanx for the characters Blue and Linky I hope both of you enjoy this, I'll see what I can do with the characters you gave me it's going to be tough. 

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE LAST SUPPER 

Everyone understood what he or she was doing and what he or she was giving up; David had given permission that the Bladebreakers could stay in his house while he worked late.

Dune you can show your team-mates and the Bladebreakers to their rooms. David said as they left.

This is David's house? Luna said looking at the grand building

He must be very rich? Dusk said amazed

Well when you're the director of the Talamasca, trust me I don't get to spend much time here only when I'm not at that horrible girls school. Dune said annoyed

They sent you to a girls' school. Max said 

How would you like it if you were sent away to a school and you had to live there until the summer holiday? She said looking at him 

I feel so sorry for you. He said

You forget Max we're Wiccans we weren't allowed to make friends or talk to any other human person other than the Talamasca, it's been tough for all of us until today now that we are together all we have now is each other. Dusk explained

The housekeeper let them in.

Good day Mrs Norris. Dune said politely

Good day dear please all of you come in I'll get Walter to take your things up. She said kindly

They walked up two flights of stairs of the grand house and came to a corridor.

Luna this is your room. Dune said opening a door

Luna was speechless it was lovely it had a Victorian brass bed and a desk there was even a proper mirror with a washstand and bowl and jug.

Thank you Dune. She said excitedly Dune was pleased that Luna loved her room so much.

Your very welcome after all you're my sister as well as my teammate. She replied

Dusk this is your room. Dune said opening the door

Dusk didn't know what to say either, the room had wooden floors with a rug it had an en suite, it was nothing like her bed sit, the room was airy and fresh.

Thanks Dune I love it. She said brightly.

I'm glad you do. She replied with a smile

What about us? Ray complained.

This is a big house I'm getting to you now. Dune replied annoyed

They went a door down from Dusk's room.

Max, Kenny and Tyson this is your room. She said opening the door

This is great said Kenny

I'm getting the top bunk. Tyson shouted

Dibs on the single. Max shouted running in.

There was a single bed and a bunk bed in the room it also had a recliner and a desk.

I take it they like their room. She said grinning she went to a door opposite Dune's.

Kai this one is yours. She said opening the door; his room had a king-sized bed and lots of paintings on the walls.

It's good I guess. He muttered he wasn't in the mood for sorting out where people were sleeping he was thinking about the tournament.

Ray this one is your room she said opening the door, Ray's room was like Kai's.

Its great I like it a lot. He said looking at the paintings.

The girls were sat in the library for most of the evening talking about their life and the things that had happened to them.

I wonder what Thorn is going to be like? Luna said

Kai was by the library and heard them talking he suddenly heard the name Thorn.

Merlin said that Thorn was very nice she is meant to have the powers of our Goddess so she should be kind and nice. Dusk said as they sat in front of a roaring fire each holding an unlit white candle.

Dune's candle had a sky blue ribbon wrapped around it, Dusk had a light silvery ribbon and Luna had a dark green ribbon.

Is it time yet? Dune asked

Not yet Luna said looking at the moon.

Now we can. She said lighting the candle.

God of changes 

_Hear the Wiccans call_

_God of changes ring around the stone_

_We are the old people _

_We are the new people_

_We are the same people _

Wiser than before 

They chanted; Ray, Max, Kenny and Kai could hear them.

Why are they singing at this time of night? Max groaned

They are Wiccans that's what they do. Kai explained appearing out of the dark to check that they hadn't gone downstairs to interfere.

Wiccans? Max repeated

Witches in other words, they are either casting a spell or they are chanting to their Goddess they call her Diana. Kai explained annoyed 

How do you know Kai? Kenny asked

Let's just say I knew one once. He replied then left the room.

Thorn's their leader; I wonder how powerful she's become? Kai thought he remembered the conversation he had with the figure the other night it had dawned on him moments after that it was Thorn. 

Well if I do die at least I'll get to see her one last time, then I'll be complete. He thought.


	8. The Fourth Element

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: Thanx for the characters so far I really do hope you enjoy reading this one

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FOURTH ELEMENT**

Day couldn't come up any quicker; the girls had been up long before sunrise when Kai came down for breakfast.

Did any of you gone to sleep last night? He asked

No why? Dune replied

No reason he answered sitting down and eating some cereal

Morning Guys. Said Ray cheerfully

Morning. The girls answered, as always Kai didn't say anything; Ray shook his head and sighed then sat down.

Hey everyone. Tyson shouted bursting into the room.

Everyone began to eat breakfast.

Dusk could you pass the milk? Luna asked

Sure. She answered she looked at the milk jug it disappeared then reappeared before Luna.

Thanks. She replied pouring it over her cereal.

If I didn't know any better I'd say you were showing off. Ray said watching them giggle.

Sorry couldn't resist. Luna replied 

Luna could you pass me the toast rack? Dune asked

Luna smiled and looked at the toast rack, it levitated off the table and landed before Dune.

Thank you. She said taking a few slices

And what are you going to ask for? Tyson asked Dusk with his face full of food.

Dune can you pass the juice? She asked

Dune looked at the jug and it slid across the table to Dusk.

Thanks. She replied

After breakfast they got ready, Dune said that the boys were to meet them in the library.

Why do you have to wear those things? Tyson said confused, we they came in wearing long black hooded cloaks.

They're called mantles we have to wear these because we are Wiccans. Dusk explained

So how do we get to Avalon? Kenny asked

Just watch. Luna replied.

Dune picked up a purple coloured piece of coal and through it into the fire; the fire became a brilliant purple colour.

I was thinking of dyeing my hair that shade once. Dusk joked

The three girls stood before the roaring flames.

_In this day and at this hour_

_We call upon the ancient power_

_So much to learn so little we know_

_Take us to where we have to go_

At once the fire separated revealing an open door, it showed them a lake shrouded in mist.

Avalon. Whispered Luna excitedly

The girls turned round and looked at the boys, they all looked at little nervous even Kai didn't seem too sure.

It's okay nothing will happen. Dune said 

They walked through the fireplace in single file, Luna was at the front, Dusk was in the middle behind Tyson and Dune was at the back once through the gate closed.

Now what? Said Max excitedly

Just a minute said Dusk pulling a little horn out of the reeds by the lake; she blew it making a very deep sound.

A boat appeared everyone climbed aboard and as if by magic the boat took them across the lake to the other side.

Welcome Bladebreakers. Merlin greeted bowing to them

At last the chosen ones are together. He said grinning at them warmly

Thorn you should know better. Came Merlin's voice on a small hill above them.

The impostor smiled then changed into a girl with black shoulder length hair, her grey eyes shone like silver coins, the Bladebreakers noticed that she had a black lightning bolt tattoo on her right cheek.

Thorn. Kai thought, she glanced at him and smiled.

Forgive me Merlin I have been eager to see my sisters for a long time now. She said looking at them proudly.

They shared a group hug.

Now we are powerful. Luna said

Of course we're sisters and nothing is going to keep us apart. Thorn said beaming at them

At last I find my sisters I've found my family. She added.

Why is it evening here? Kenny asked

Because young Kenny, Avalon lies between both the world of men and the kingdom of faery. Merlin explained

The newcomers were ushered up to the castle and shown where they would be staying.

While her sisters were unpacking Thorn went to see the newcomers.

Kai heard his door creak open he glanced up and saw nothing, then the fire came to life and began burning.

He saw a familiar figure sat in a chair.

Hello Kai tell me have you become your grandfather? Came her heavenly sweet voice.

You know I never could become him. Kai answered 

She looked so beautiful in the firelight her hair fell around her face and her rapturous eyes pierced him.

Kai put the trinket she had left that night in one of his hands and clenched it shut.

Pick one. He said showing her his clenched fists.

That one. She said picking the hand that was holding the trinket.

It's a waste of time playing this game; you can read me like a book. He said annoyed

Opening his hand and discovering that it was missing.

Where's it gone? He asked looking at both empty hands.

How should I know? I haven't touched it. She replied with a smirk   

Kai looked at her and noticed she was wearing it.

Are cheap tricks all you can do? He teased

Better than you who doesn't have a hope in hell's chance of survival in the Beymasters Tournament if he doesn't start believing in himself, your team is going to be counting on you Kai She said then vanished 

You know I wish you didn't do that. He muttered

Thorn reappeared in the girls' room.

Where have you been? Luna asked

Just went to see an old friend. She replied with a smile.

Since when did you know Kai? Dune asked

Thorn shook her head.

Shouldn't have thought that. She said

Okay Kai and I were kids together, before I came to Avalon I was raised in an abbey in Russia owned by Kai's grandfather, Kai and I grew up together, until Voltaire found out that I was a witch, someone had seen me sneak out and practice a ritual with Merlin. Thorn explained

What happened? Dusk asked eagerly

I was meant to be sent away luckily Merlin stopped that and said that I was the one that has the powers of the Goddess, and that I was to live here amongst the remaining few of our kind. Thorn finished

You never saw Kai again? Luna asked 

No not until recently, Merlin told me that the Bladebreakers were to be the champions that were to fight for men, I knew Kai was their captain, I astral projected myself to their hotel suite and found him alone thinking about me and the day I had to be sent away that's what turned him into the cold-hearted statue that he has become, anyway moments after I left he discovered that it was me who had been talking to him. Thorn explained

How romantic. Dune said smiling

Kai was my childhood sweetheart he will always be my friend. Thorn said giggling


	9. The Full Moon celebration

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: Your characters are coming up soon Blue and Linky

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER NINE: THE FULL MOON CELEBRATION 

When dinner was over the girls went to their rooms.

What's that all about? Asked Tyson noticing the girls leaving the table

They are to perform the Esbat the full moon celebration. Merlin explained

You to are invited to watch but only to watch. He added

Night came in and there was not a light to be seen everywhere was covered in darkness.

I can't see a thing. Max and Tyson complained

Your not meant to just yet, be patient. A druid priestess explained

It was hauntingly quiet then the procession began.

Luna led the procession with Dusk, Dune and Thorn following closely behind her in single file, they wore beautiful white medieval dresses, the bodices had gold on it, the train of their skirts glided gracefully behind them, as usual they wore their black hooded cloaks they each carried a honey coloured candle.

Behind them were a procession of Wiccans, and then the Bladebreakers joined the parade then behind them came the Druids.

The procession came to a stone alter on top of a hill, the gatherers encircled around the chosen ones.

Each of the girls placed their candle in a stone candleholder at each corner of the alter and stood there silently for a moment, the only sound was the wind whispering.

Wisha, wisha, wisha. Came the noise

Then it became deadly silent Tyson was beginning to get nervous.

The girls were standing inwards, Tyson saw Luna close her eyes the girls raised their arms to the full moon.

_Lady and Lord of the North_

_Lend me your presence and your power._

_Give me protection, grounding and good sense,_

_By hill and dale, deep cave, old bone,_

_By fertile field and soil and stone,_

_Be with me now, O powers of Earth._

Luna chanted

_Lady and Lord of the East _

_Lend me your presence and your power._

_Give me clarity, vision and swift thought_

_By wind and cloud, tall mountain's height,_

_By blue horizon, morning light,_

Be with me now, O powers of Air 

Chanted Dusk

_Lady and Lord of the South_

_Lend me your presence and your power._

_Give me inspiration, energy and intuition,_

_Bonfire, beacon, burning bright,_

_Embers rich, wild lightning strike,_

_Be with me now, O powers of Fire_

Chanted Thorn

_Lady and Lord of the West _

_Lend me your presence and your power._

_Give me love, wisdom and empathy,_

_Green-hearted lake and river wide,_

_Crystal fountain, ocean tide,_

_Be with me now, O powers of Water_

Chanted Dune.

_Queen of shadows, Queen of light,_

_Isis, Brighid, Lady bright,_

_Hathor of the darksome night,_

_Swell my magic power tonight._

_Queen of shadows, Queen of light,_

_Waters sweep to tidal height,_

_Witches' powers taking flight,_

_Be present in my scared rite_

_Aradia, Diana, Levanah, Selene_

They chanted together.

The Bladebreakers noticed that the girls each wore a necklace with a coloured jewel and they were glowing, the candles blew out.

You have each been blessed with your unique powers; remember to use them wisely in battle. Came a whispery voice on the wind.

With your grace we will. The girls replied

The candles blew out and the girls led the procession back to the castle.

That was freaky. Said Tyson a little shook up as they were going to bed.

Your not scared are you? Kai teased

Are you kidding it's just that I can still hear them chanting in my head. Tyson replied

I suggest you get some sleep; we've got a hard day tomorrow. Thorn advised before she went up the next flight of stairs to her room.


	10. Training begins

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: I am really glad you like this Blue

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER TEN: TRAINING BEGINS**

Thorn, Dusk, Luna and Dune stood on a balcony and saw the sun rise.

Come on we've got work to do. Thorn said turning away

By the time the Bladebreakers came down for breakfast Merlin and the girls were already eating.

When it was over Merlin led them outside to a lake.

You are going to be battling on three types of terrain; first we will train on water. Merlin said

But we can't walk on water, who do you think we are? Tyson said

You know a little patience goes a long way. Dune said

So where's the dish? Ray asked

There. Said Luna pointing to a glass dish in the middle of the lake.

Okay who's battling first? Merlin asked

I will. Said Dune 

Go for it Dune we're behind you on this. Dusk said

This is your element Dune show them what happens when you abuse the power of water. Thorn said encouragingly.

Good luck Dune we're with you. Luna said

Dune walked to the dish.

Which one of you boys wants to take on Dune? Merlin asked the Bladebreakers.

I will. Said Tyson

This should be interesting. Kenny said

Ready to loose. Tyson said

We'll see shall we? Dune replied smirking

Tyson you idiot you have no idea what your up against. Luna mumbled

3,2,1 Let it rip. Shouted Max

You got it. Said Tyson

With pleasure Dune grinned

Okay Dragoon Phantom Hurricane. Tyson yelled

You're attacking to early Tyson. Dune said

Rinnen Tsunami attack. She commanded a horse appeared.

What the heck is that thing? Max asked worriedly

That is called a Kelpie. Kai answered gazing at magnificent creature.

I've never seen anything like it; we're in serious trouble. Kai thought

If you can take down the demolition boys you can take down the competitors at the Beymasters Tournament. Came Thorn's voice in his head.

What makes you so sure? Kai thought

Merlin is training you hard now so that when you do compete it will be a walk in the park. She replied

Anyway humans go up against faeries and elves, we have to go up against much stronger things. She added

Keep going Dragoon. Tyson yelled

Rinnen enough playing take him out. She commanded

Her blue blade sent Tyson's blade hurling out of the dish and landing at Merlin's feet.

She was right, she did beat me, I've never seen anything so powerful, Robert or any of the Demolition Boys don't come even close. Tyson thought

Who would like to go next? Merlin asked

I would. Kai replied

I will. Thorn replied

3,2,1 Let it rip. Max shouted

Both competitors released their blades and circled each other.

Take it down Dranzer. He shouted

Oren blue flame attack. She yelled then a gigantic and beautiful sabre tooth tiger appeared.

Look at that thing. Kenny shrieked

Relax its just Oren that's her bit-beast, the most powerful thing on the planet, and our bit-beasts have only half of the power that thing possesses, that's why we don't do normal competitions. Dune explained

Dranzer fire arrow. Kai yelled

Oren firestorm. She yelled

Merlin was grinning at them.

If I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked him. Came Merlin's voice in his head.

You know I'm not the one to back down. She thought 

I would say you're not even giving it your all like you use to. Kai said to her

Do you really want to see your blade lying at your feet in tiny pieces? She asked

Okay Oren flame wrap attack. She commanded

Kai's blade immediately was engulfed in flames.

Argh! He exclaimed as his blade went shooting by into the lake.

Dranzer!! he yelled worriedly

Thorn walked up to Kai who was on his knees looking into the lake.

Here. She said putting Dranzer at his feet good as new.

For three days the competitors worked and trained hard, and fineally the dreaded day came. 


	11. Home sweet Home

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: Now this is where the story gets good

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER ELEVEN: HOME SWEET HOME 

The Bladebreakers and the girls were escorted to the west of the island.

Where is Elwick? Ray asked

Beyond the mist that covers this lake. Thorn answered

Three boats appeared.

Kai and Thorn went in the first boat, Luna went with Ray and Tyson in the second, Dusk went with Max and Dune went with Kenny in the third, and they began to cross the lake.

Why is everything shrouded in mist? Max asked

To hide our race from your kind. Dusk replied 

The creature poling the boats stopped for a moment.

Whatever you do don't lean over and look into the lake. One of the creatures warned

Why? Tyson asked.

Suddenly one of the gondoliers was pulled off the boat and into the placid coloured lake.

That answer your question Luna replied.

Hold on Binx I'm coming. Dune called taking her cloak off and diving in.

Dune! Her teammates shouted

Within moments Dune came back to the surface with Binx, she through him into the boat and climbed in.

FOUL TASTING FAERY!!!! A voice shrill voice shrieked

Uh-oh. Thorn said peering over the edge.

What? Asked Kai

But before Thorn could answer the most ugly creature appeared.

We've disturbed the banshee. Thorn whispered

Humans and Wiccans together, well it has been long since I last saw this. She said grinning; the girls could see the hunger in her eyes.

Thorn stood up.

Let us pass or you won't be eating anything anymore. She said

The jewel in Thorn's necklace began to glow; the banshee let them pass.

They continued across the lake.

How much further? Tyson moaned after a while

We're nearly there. Luna replied looking ahead; she could see the menacing silhouette of the palace of Elwick.

It was once pure white Elwick had once been the most beautiful city in the faery kingdom, the faeries had been very proud of their beautiful city, now that Dantes ruled the city it had become a disgusting black colour.

Then they arrived.

Take care all of you. Thorn said to their gondoliers.

May Goddess Diana be with you all. Binx replied they left.

Arrivals from the world of men and Avalon I presume. Same a tall elf like man

Yes. Replied Thorn

Follow me. He said

They were taken to the palace.

Look at this dump. Tyson thought

It hadn't always been like this you know, it was once beautiful the pride of the faeries until he came. Came Luna's voice in his head.

Who? Tyson thought

You'll see soon enough. She replied

Once at the palace they were shown to their quarters.

Dinner will be served at eight this evening. The elf said then left

Good job we more or less share a dormitory. Dusk said

Whatever we do we have to stay together. Thorn said gazing at all the pictures; the girls knew all to well that were watching them.

The first battle is at six. Tyson said excited

I wouldn't be excited if I were you, you are going to see what the competition is like. Dune said annoyed

Hey guys called a familiar voice

Oliver, what are you doing here? Tyson said surprised

We're here to support you. He replied

Well if it isn't his majesty the new King of beyblading. Robert grinned

Nice to see you Robert. Tyson replied

Where are Johnny and Enrique? Max asked

Right here. Said Johnny

I hope you know what your up against. Enrique said

The Majestics saw the girls.

So you would be the Witch Bladers. Said Enrique taking Dusk's hand and kissing it.

You could say that. Dune replied pulling Dusk away from him.

They took their seats to watch the battle; the stadium was small and lit by flaming torches.

The battle was about to begin.


	12. First Casualty

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: I hope you are really enjoying this

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER TWELVE: FIRST CASUALTY 

Dantes sat proudly on his throne overlooking the stadium as if he was a king; Luna began to get angry.

He's sitting on the King of the faeries throne like a God. Luna thought  

Dantes had short turquoise hair his fringe was gelled, he had a pair of seductive brown eyes that Luna didn't trust; he looked gorgeous in an annoying way.

Stupid perfect hair, stupid perfect eyes, if he hadn't done this to the capital city of the faery kingdom I would like him a lot more. She thought.

Dantes was scanning the arena at the spectators; he stared at a girl with white hair who was talking to a boy with a baseball cap.

Who's that? He asked pointing.

That is Tyson from the Bladebreakers my Lord. A man answered

Your taste may be good when it comes to beybladers Simon, but I was referring to the girl next to him. Dantes said a little annoyed

Her name's Luna she is from the Witch Bladers they're from Avalon. Simon answered

Dantes watched her closely his heart was pounding for some strange reason.

The contestants competing are Ice and Jack. The announcer called

Just watch Tyson your going to learn quickly that this game is all about survival. Thorn said sharply

Both contestants released their blades.

Jack is doing really well. Said Ray 

You think so? Just watch Ice likes to play around with his opponents, he'll go in for the kill when Jack least expects it. Thorn said

Just as Thorn said Ice went in for the kill and crushed his opponents blade.

Now what? Kai asked annoyed

Ice went into the ring and began to beat Jack up.

What's he doing? Ray said shocked

Taking down his enemy, now that Jack's blade is destroyed Ice has to eliminate him. Dusk explained

Jack's life was hanging on by a thread.

Your soul belongs to me. Dantes muttered

Everyone sat there in shock as a bright blue light flew into Dante's body.

What was that? Kenny said frightened

Jack's had his soul taken that is the price you have to pay if you loose got Tyson. Thorn replied

That guy was an elf what happens to humans? Max asked

He absorbs your bit-beast instead making him stronger, he has all the powers that he has taken from his enemies running around his veins. Dune explained

That monster. Enrique said annoyed

There's nothing we can do. Thorn said as they left the arena.

Dantes had been watching Luna the whole time; Luna had felt him; it made her shiver a little.

No one could get to sleep that night the nightmare of watching that battle still plagued everyone, they sat around the roaring fire in their room.

There was nothing we could do for Jack; elves are too arrogant for their own good sometimes and the elders of his race know it. Dune said her teammates agreed.

I wonder what's in store tomorrow? Max said as they watched the flames dancing.

*** Meanwhile *** 

Dantes stood looking into the fire in his room, Luna's face was still clearly etched in his mind.

I want her, but how am I going to make her love me, how am I going to make her mine? He thought

Make her come to you, flatter her, adore her, love her, hypnotize her, change her. A voice said

But she's one of the chosen ones; she'll be much more harder to persuade. Dantes said

You have to unlock the darkest part of her mind, the part that wants to be loved, the part that wants to love someone in return. The voice replied

I don't care what it takes. Dantes said staring the figure of Luna in the fire.

Dantes eyes glowed hungrily.

You will be mine. Came his whispering voice.

Luna felt uncomfortable.


	13. Luna draws the short Straw

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: Now this is where the story gets good

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: LUNA DRAWS THE SHORT STRAW 

Luna couldn't sleep at all Dantes plagued her mind, she was going to have to keep a clear head in order to survive the battle that she might be doing this morning.

Should we tell the Bladebreakers that we are the first team that is going to battle this morning? Luna asked

No they'll find out soon enough. Thorn said

_God of changes _

_Hear the Wiccans call_

_God of changes _

_Ring around the stone_

_We are the old people _

_We are the new people _

We are the same people 

_Wiser than before_

They chanted before battle.

We get to see a team of magical things battle this morning. Ray said a little dazed by sleep

I wonder where the Witch bladers have gone? Enrique asked

Are girls all you ever think about? Max asked a little annoyed

Not only are they fighting for their race, they are trying to protect us from a fate like Jack's if you recall last night. Kai said

Everyone looked at him a little surprised.

Thorn is right where we come from it's a game the only thing we loose is our reputation or perhaps even our blades and bit-beasts but here things are different people loose their lives, it's like blading in Russia only worse. Kai finished his sermon of the day and they went to the outside arena in he forest.

We had better decide who is going to battle. Dune said producing a small pouch.

Everyone put their hand in; there were three black balls and one yellow.

Luna's drawn the short straw. Thorn said 

This is where our test begins. Dune said

We shall win. Dusk said

The girls found the Bladebreakers eventually.

Do you know whose blading today? Ray asked

Yes but your not going to like it Dune answered after they sat down

Who is it? Tyson asked

Luna Kai replied gesturing to the white haired girl stepping into the arena.

She'll win against whomever she is going up against. Tyson boasted

Well that thing is going to give her a hard time, she isn't allowed to use magic unless she has destroyed her opponent's blade or her opponent had destroyed hers. Dusk explained

Who is she going up against? Kenny asked

Cancer. Replied Thorn gesturing to the creature now entering the arena.

That's her opponent. Tyson said worriedly 

Yes. Dune replied staring at the half man half crab creature in the arena.

_Four corner acts_

_And foretold tales_

_Bring fourfold power_

_That never fails_

_On this day _

_And at this hour_

_We call upon our sacred power_

To protect our sister 

_Brave and true_

_Courage and strength in her imbue_

They chanted

Luna looked up at them, Dantes was grinning he as going to see her in action.

She readied her blade.

_Imbue my blade_

With strength and more 

_Multiplied by the power of four_

She chanted in her mind, and then she released it.

Casio crab grip. Cancer commanded

Talus earth shake. Luna ordered

Luna's blade began to bounce causing an earthquake and the crab bit-beast to fall over, Luna went in for the kill and trashed Cancer's blade.

I didn't know she could be so ruthless. Tyson said with shock

We have to be we can't show any mercy otherwise we could end up being stabbed in the back literally. Dusk said

That battle was over Luna had won.

Does she have to kill him? Tyson asked

No you can decide if you want to kill your opponent. Dune explained

I don't like these rules. Max said worriedly

Neither do any of us, Dantes made them up, and he has a habit of changing rules. Thorn said glancing at him on his throne.

Luna picked up her blade and walked away slowly, Cancer wanted to keep his honour and die fighting.

He took out his whip and caught Luna's ankle Luna fell to the floor, Cancer began dragging her closer her.

He tried to punch her and she did her best to dodge, then he picked her up by the throat and began to squeeze she shut her eyes.

_Shifting sands eternal dust_

_Unending time moves as it must_

_But ancient wisdom works through me_

_Time is mine wherever I be._

She mumbled her body became engulfed in sand and she disappeared.

Well-done Luna Thorn whispered

She reappeared by the side of the dish and turned away again, Cancer took out his whip again Luna turned round and saw him coming at her he got within a metre of her then spontaneously combusted.

Dantes stood up to speak.

I thought the rules were clear that the champion of the beybattle could choose if they wanted to fight in hand to hand combat against their opponent. He said then sat down again.

He made that crab thing burst into flames. Max said

And? Dune said as if it was nothing special

You're not afraid of that? He said

No Thorn can do that trick. She replied

She has got incredible power. Dantes thought watching her walk away

She didn't even release her bit-beast to destroy him and cancer is one of the strongest members of his team. He pondered

You are the Girl. Tyson said; running up to Luna and giving her a high five.

Thanks I couldn't have done it without my sisters or you. She said a little tiredly


	14. Max has a near death experience

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: I'm really glad you're enjoying this

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: MAX HAS A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE 

The Bladebreakers were to compete that afternoon; Max was to compete first against a boy called Scott.

Just remember that even if you destroy his blade you could end up fighting like Luna had to. Dune said

Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that. Luna said still rubbing her neck uncomfortably trying to erase the lingering feel of Cancer's hand round her throat.

Everyone sat down.

It's out of our hands now it's up to Max, we can't intervene. Thorn said looking down into the arena worriedly.

The battle began.

Go Draciel take him down. Max shouted

Taros show this excuse of a bit-beast who he's meddling with. Scott shouted

Excuse of a bit-beast I ought to- Ray snarled

Sit down Ray Luna said snatching his sleeve and pulling back down in his seat.

Max is going to win this one. Dusk said encouragingly

Control your anger Max don't let him get to you. Dune thought

Max was not doing well Scott knocked his blade out of the ring, all his friends sat on the edge of their seats watching helplessly.

Don't make him fight you please Scott. Dune whispered

But it was to late Scott stepped into the ring indicating he wanted to take his opponent to the cleaners.

Use your head Max. Thorn whispered

Max stepped into the ring he remembered something he saw from a film, he bent down and picked up some of the sand and rubbed his hands with it then blew dust into Scott's eyes blinding him.

That wasn't going to save poor Max it made Scott angrier.

Scott's not he can't Max Tyson yelled trying to get down to the arena

Scott completely pummelled Max he lay there drifting between life and death.

Don't close your eyes Max. Ray willed 

I can't watch. Kenny sobbed knowing that Max was going to die.

Where's Thorn gone? Ray asked noticing she was missing

She headed back to her room and threw some dust into the crackling fire; she saw Max lay motionless and Dantes about to get up.

Oh no you don't this soul is staying in it's owner. Thorn said throwing more dust into the fire.

*** Meanwhile *** 

The girls had noticed Dantes getting up.

He's gonna!! Dusk said 

He can't he couldn't. Luna said

Turn away guys your not going to like this. Dune said to the Bladebreakers

Max!!! Tyson and Kenny screamed hysterically 

Then suddenly Max was engulfed by sand and disappeared

Where'd he go? Ray said stunned

Thorn's got him, Thorn's got him out of there she's gonna save him before he really does loose his soul this time. Kai reassured.

*** Meanwhile *** 

As Thorn had wanted Max appeared on his bed but he looked in a bad way.

Thorn placed one hand on his head and the other on his stomach.

_With bitter tears_

_Through hated war_

_My friend's soul_

_Once again restore_

She chanted an orange light glowed from her hands and healed Max.

At once Max sat up well again.

I owe you one thank you. He said throughing his arms around her neck and hugging her.

You are most welcome. She smiled hugging him back relieved 

Within moments their friends burst in.

Hey guys. Max smiled

Max you're okay. Tyson said hugging him

Yeh thanks to Thorn. He said

Thank you Thorn thank you so much. Kenny said

Thorn just smiled.

That was some quick thinking. Dusk said

It isn't Max's time yet. She explained

Thank the Goddess he is okay. Dune said relieved 

Thanks to your powers Thorn you truly are the Goddess to bring someone so close to death back again. Luna said smiling.

I just hope I don't have to actually raise anyone from the dead in the future. She said 

*** Meanwhile *** 

I had that soul within my grasp and she took it from me. Dantes said to the fire

It's called friendship; the Witch Bladers feel a need to protect those that are weaker than them. A voice answered

In that case if I can't have her, I'll just have to manipulate her. Dantes said grinning.

*** Meanwhile *** 

Luna stood on a balcony looking at the lake below, she heard someone coming up behind her.

Don't! She exclaimed in surprise 

I'm not going to hurt you, what are you looking at? Dantes asked

The lake. She answered a little frightened; since she was a Wiccan it wasn't surprising that Dantes couldn't see his reflection in her eyes.

Her eyes mirrored nature and everything beautiful about it.

That lake is always good to look at, it was the most beautiful thing to look at up until recently, I suppose you know the stories of me driving the elders of your race into the lake. Dantes said with a hint of boastfulness.

I had always wondered why you did that? Luna replied a little sarcastically.

Dantes heartbeat skipped a beat her voice was soft and heavenly.

When I came to Avalon I saw those beautiful women those were the elders. Dantes said looking into the lake with her.

They both saw the beautiful elders of the Wiccan race trapped in the water; they looked up at Luna she saw a glint of hope in their eyes, that they might be rescued.

I wanted them nothing could make me more happy than to see them every day. Dantes added

Dantes had a seductive and enchanting voice that couldn't be shut out so easily, Luna didn't saying anything else Dantes then disappeared.

Luna looked up at the crystal blue sky and sighed.


	15. Luna's inner demon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: I think I should warn those you that this chapter might be a bit slushy but you have to read this to find out what happens to Luna this chapter is important.

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: LUNA'S INNER DEMON 

The next morning the Witch Bladers were to compete out on the lake.

Dune picked the yellow ball.

Show them what you got. Dusk said

Let them see the power of water at it's best. Luna said

Be careful Pisces can be difficult. Thorn advised

Everyone sat down and watched Dune enter the arena, Pisces came out.

Dune should have no problem. Tyson said

Think so? Pisces beyblade is a Sea Borg. Thorn said

Uh-oh a Sea Borg nearly destroyed Dranzer. Max said nervously

Now we see what happens when the power of water is abused. Dusk said eagerly

_On this day _

_And at this hour_

_I call upon my sacred power_

_To protect my sister of the sea_

_As I command so mote it be_

Thorn muttered

Dune heard Thorn's voice in her head and smiled

_Imbue my blade_

_By the power of the sea_

_As the Goddess commands _

_So mote it be_

Dune chanted then released her blade.

Amphetrion Typhoon attack. Pisces commanded a great big angry looking sperm whale appeared

Dune dodged her attack with such ease.

Rinnen water wall. Dune shouted

Suddenly there was a great big whirlpool; Pisces blade went flying back onto shore.

Pisces stepped into the ring.

Uh-oh why do competitors want to fight after their blade has been destroyed? Ray asked

It's the only honourable thing to do I guess, you wouldn't want to die without fighting would you? Dusk asked

Guess not. Ray replied

Dune took her cloak off; she was wearing her blue jeans and pink t-shirt.

She bawled up her fists and stood in a stance ready to fight, Pisces went to hit and she dodged, Dune somersaulted over her and kicked Pisces in the back.

She fell to her knees then got up.

Talk about Kung Fu fighting. Said Tyson in amazement

Mortal Combat style. Said Ray 

Both of them flew into the air giving each other gravity defying kicks.

I'm sure I've seen this in a film, now I remember 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon' that's it. Said Max

This isn't a laughing matter they are both good fighters. Thorn snapped

Dune blocked a punch then pressed a point in her opponent's neck.

Pisces fell down unconscious.

I didn't know Dune could fight like that said Kenny

Is she? Max asked worriedly

No just knocked out by pressing a certain point in her neck. Dusk explained

Dantes didn't think that Pisces's soul was even worth taking.

Lord Dantes wishes for Miss Luna to join him for dinner this evening? Asked Simon

Luna looked at her sisters they are looked at her a little worriedly.

Better do what he asks. Thorn thought

Luna nodded.

Evening came and Luna went to his apartments.

How are we going to make sure she's okay? Dusk asked

All his apartments are guarded by protection enchantments, none of us can get near it even if we did astral project.

Our sister has just been sent into hell and we can't save her. Dune said 

Luna is smart she'll get herself out like she did when she battled. Thorn said reassuringly.

Luna stood outside his door with Simon who announced her.

Thank you for coming. He said gazing at her hungrily, he kissed her hand and invited her in.

Luna amazed Dantes; she wore a beautiful black dress that suited her curvy and voluptuous figure perfectly, she must have been the daughter of a faery because it was intoxicating just being around her, Luna however was not enjoying the attention he was giving her.

They sat down at the candle lit table silently and waited for their starter.

She was enchanting to look at in the candlelight.

Please eat and drink as much as you wish. Dantes said when their food was brought.

Luna looked down at her empty wine glass and saw it fill by magic; she was feeling very thirsty she closed her eyes as she took a sip of the ice cold refreshing liquid.

Dantes grinned at her; suddenly she began to feel very tired.

You let him drug you stupid. She thought angrily; Dantes had disappeared from his seat and reappeared behind her.

He began to run his fingers through her gorgeous white hair; she shut her eyes then opened them trying to fight the overwhelming tiredness.

I think it is time that the Luna her sisters know has a rest and the real Luna take her place. Dantes said seeing her trying to fight it.

I know what you desire Luna you want someone to love you, and you want to love someone in return, I can give you that, I can give you anything you want just say a word and it will be yours. He said 

In that case let me go she croaked trying to breathe.

Luna felt hot and light headed.

I can take any form I wish any form you wish Luna. Dantes grinned hungrily

Tyson. She whispered breathlessly squinting at the figure in the candlelight trying to focus.

Fear me, love me Luna and I will give you everything. Dantes said 

Luna felt herself pass out.

Sisters! She gasped then blacked out

Luna's body was very much awake but her spirit had changed, Dantes took her hand and they began to dance seductively.

It ended with Dantes holding her waist and thigh; she gazed at him seductively.

Dantes ran his hand up her thigh both of them leant forward and kissed each other passionately

Now you're mine he whispered 

Her hazel eyes gazed at him hungry with desire.


	16. Kept in the dark

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: This chapter may be a little boring but trust me it's going to get better, Blue I hope you enjoy this and trust me this isn't meant to be a romantic fic okay so there is some romance in it

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: KEPT IN THE DARK**

Thorn went to her dorm and took out her violin and began to play.

The music wanted to make you get up and dance; Thorn came into the room playing the violin Dusk and Dune began to do an impression of Riverdance, Max joined in along with Kenny.

Other bladers in the dark palace heard the joyful and lively Irish music and they too were dancing.

When morning came the witch bladers realised Luna hadn't come back; Thorn went to Dantes apartment.

May I help you? He grinned

I want to see my sister please. She snarled

I'm afraid she's not feeling well I give you my word you can come and see her tomorrow. Dantes replied

Dantes knew she saw right through him.

That's strange Wiccans don't get ill very easily care to tell me what has made her so and since I am a Wiccan and she is of my race surely I can go in and heal her? She asked curiously she could see the cogs in his head fumbling in his mind for some lame excuse.

The elves are doing what they can for her she will be well by tomorrow. He said.

Very well. She replied curtseying to him then walking away.

What are you hiding? She thought

Where is Luna? Dusk asked when Thorn returned

She isn't feeling well. Thorn replied

But that's impossible we never get ill. Dune said 

We'll see what's happened to her soon enough. Thorn said 

Luna can take care of herself. Tyson said encouragingly

Tell that to the elders of our race that he trapped in the lake. Thorn replied gesturing outside the window a little angrily.

Okay so he's more of a threat than we thought. Ray said 

He's given his word we can see her tomorrow. Thorn said annoyed 

*** Meanwhile ***

Luna was standing in front of a grand mirror wearing a black and gold dress; her once straight white hair had become silver and curly.

What have you become? Her reflection said angrily; Luna's reflection had long straight pure white hair.

Luna looked at herself a little in surprise.

How could you let him turn me into you? Luna's reflection asked disgusted  

I'm Trista. She answered to her reflection sinisterly

You know very well that body belongs to me Trista. Her reflection snapped

This isn't your body anymore Luna it's mine now, you've always thought you could fight me couldn't you? Shove me away in the dark corner of your mind, well I'm here and I'm not going away. Trista snapped

The door opened and Dantes came in.

You monster what have you done to me? Luna yelled but Dantes couldn't see or hear her.

Time to take your medicine Trista. Dantes said showing her a bottle with a fluorescent pink liquid in it.

Then let me have it she answered trying to take it from him.

Dantes held it just out of reach with one hand and held her waist with the other.

How much do you love me? He asked running his hand lustfully along her back

Enough she teased snatching the bottle and drinking it.

Dantes began kissing her neck and shoulders as she drank her medicine; he kissed her lips passionately giving a little and taking a little.

It was like breathing in life and it was addictive.

She pushed him away suddenly.

How much do you love me? She asked

I adore you my love, my goddess. He replied pulling her tightly to him and kissing her lustfully.

Trista shut her eyes the touch of Dantes kisses made her shiver a little as the medicine began to kick in she felt herself transcend to place of such bliss she felt she drowning in it.

Good thing my sisters aren't here to see this nymphomaniatic junkie why did he let her free? Trista is nothing but trouble my trouble she's the darker side of me Dusk won't stand a chance against her if she battles. Luna said worriedly

*** Meanwhile ***

I can't believe it of all days to have a day off I am so bored. Tyson complained 

Thorn and Kai had gone down to the various training rooms leaving Max, Kenny, Ray and himself with Dusk and Dune.

Dusk sighed then had an idea she went into her room and brought out a big pack of cards.

All right who's up for strip poker? Tyson said excitedly

Dune looked at him

I hate to disappoint you but they're tarot cards I'm afraid she said

Tarot what? Max asked

Tarot cards some say that people can tell your future by reading them. Ray explained

That's right who wants to go first? Dusk asked

Why don't we do Kai's tarot cards? Dune asked

I don't think he'll like what his future holds Max said

But since he isn't here he can't say anything. Dusk said spreading the cards along the table.

Ray pretend you're Kai pick a card from the right and a card from the left and one from the middle. Dusk asked

Ray did what she said, Dusk took the three cards and neatly put the others aside.

What does his future say? Tyson asked eagerly, Dusk showed him a card 

The card on the left is his past; this is the tower he has had a troubled past filled with heartbreak and pain someone special was taken away from him someone he loved very much. She explained then turned over the card in the middle.

This is Kai's present. She said showing him a card with the word lovers on it.

The only thing Kai loves is his Dranzer I don't think that leaves much room for anyone else. Tyson said

It says here he is going to find his soul mate once more. Dusk smiled turning over the last card.

And his future She said showing them a card with the word strength on it.

But what does it mean? Max asked

Kai's strong and fearless but there is one thing he needs to learn; is that to have a future Kai must reconcile with his past so that he can live in the present. Dusk said

Dusk did each of the boys in turn finding out certain things about them.


	17. A new comer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: I hope you are going to enjoy this Linky

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A NEWCOMER 

Thorn had decided to go to the fencing hall while Kai decided to hit the punch bags.

Thorn walked into the oak panelled hall the walls were covered in knives and swords and there were suites of armour all over the place.

She stood taking in the sounds of clashing metal and people shouting as they hit someone, she sensed someone creeping up behind her, she turned round and blocked a girl's attack with her foil.

You always were good with weapons. She said lowering her own foil.

Nice to see you Clarity what are you doing here? Thorn asked

To see the Goddess bring Dantes to a crumbling end She answered

Good isn't she? Clarity said gesturing to one fencer

I wouldn't know Thorn replied

She calls herself Midnight; partly so because her hair's midnight blue she only fights for money and it's the same for blading, she's good almost as good as you are that's why not many people take her on…. wanna meet her? Clarity asked excitedly

The pair had stopped duelling and one of them took their mask off, it was a girl with midnight blue hair.

Midnight. Clarity said

Clarity. She replied 

This is- Clarity began

Thorn I believe, some say you're a legend with any weapon why don't we have a bet? Midnight asked in a pompous tone

Okay Thorn said sinisterly

Clarity? Midnight asked

No thanks I don't like catfights. Clarity answered throwing her foil up and catching it

Masks on…. on guard. The referee said

Thorn stood with her left hand behind her back while Midnight chose to have her left hand in the air, the duellers began.

Midnight hit her once and they began the fight again, Midnight hit her again.

Want to continue? She asked

Why don't we make this bet interesting by upping the stakes a little? Thorn asked showing her a ruby.

Fair enough. Midnight answered

They began to fight again Thorn stabbed her hand.

Want to continue? Thorn asked

Since we are upping the stakes why don't we do this the old fashioned way? First to draw blood on the torso wins? Midnight asked

I'm down with that. Thorn replied brandishing a beautiful samurai sword while Midnight chose a broad sword.

They began fighting properly with no padding and masks on, the castle rang with clashing metal.

Midnight looked at a suite of armour all of a sudden it went hurtling towards Thorn; she fell on her back.

Midnight began trying to jab her with the sharp broadsword but Thorn dodged she picked up her sword and flipped herself onto her feet again.

Every time Midnight gave a blow to Thorn's sword Thorn would only attack more fiercely.

Then Thorn's sword got knocked out of her hands.

Now you've lost. Midnight said getting ready to stab her.

Just what I want you to think. Thorn said

Thorn back flipped picked her sword up and cut Midnight just above her belly button.

Enough! Clarity shouted firmly

I'm sure I'll be seeing you again. Thorn muttered then walked away

Could she be a Wiccan too? Could she have the power over metal? Thorn wondered when they got back to their dormitory.

Thorn had an idea if there was ever a question that needed answering she would go and ask Gaia the keeper of knowledge.

She stood before the large fireplace.

By charm of one, this spell's begun 

_By charm of two, this spell come true_

_By charm of three, the spell shall be_

_By charm of four, the open door_

She chanted suddenly a roaring fire appeared with lilac flames.

The flames separated revealing a door.

Thorn where are you going? Dune asked

To see an old friend of mine I won't be long. She said

The door closed behind her.

Thorn had found the most gigantic library imaginable.

Welcome Thorn it isn't everyday the Goddess visits us mere librarians. Gaia said kindly.

The librarians were giants literally Gaia had to pick her up to see her clearly she sat comfortably in his palm. 

I have something to ask you old friend, Are there only meant to be four chosen ones and not five instead? She asked the giant

Of course there are why do you ask? He asked curiously

I fought someone today with the power over metal. Thorn explained Gaia did not look happy he looked like he was keeping something.

Gaia who is she? Tell me I must know Thorn demanded

Gaia had always been obedient and did whatever the Goddess said so he had to tell her.

The elves and I knew this day would come when you two would meet. Gaia said sadly

What do you mean? Thorn asked

Midnight is your sister Thorn; your blood sister. Gaia answered

But that's impossible. Thorn said

You see the elves took a sample of your DNA when you were very young so that if anything happened to you they could create a replica, of course came the dreaded day when those men took you and your sisters from us and you ended up in Russia, the elves thought you were dead so they went about creating a replica of you they mixed elf DNA with it and so you have Midnight. But even that wasn't good to last she was merely a foetus in a test tube when she was stolen and brought up to hate everything we held dear she knows nothing but dark arts and black magic. Gaia explained

Why did everyone keep me from this? She asked

For your protection we didn't want you to know that someday you would have to end up killing your own sister if it was necessary. Gaia said sadly

But that's where you're wrong, I sensed good in her but she seems confused about who she is and where she comes from. Thorn explained

You have sensed this? Gaia asked

Yes I have she doesn't mean to hurt anyone she takes no pleasure in taking an innocent life. Thorn answered

Perhaps there is still hope; I hope you have the answers to your questions my lady. Gaia said putting her back on the floor

Thank you old friend and if there is a time when I forget to see you please remind me. She said before walking back through the door.

She soon arrived back in the dormitory

Your right you didn't take long. Dune said smiling

Thorn smiled warmly

I'll save you Midnight you won't be tormented no more. She thought

*** Meanwhile ***

Midnight woke up with a start

I'll save you Midnight you won't be tormented no more. Came a soft familiar calm voice

Midnight felt an overwhelming feel of calm she drifted back to sleep.


	18. The old bond

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: I'm REALLY! Sorry for confusing you Blue I had too many ideas running through my head at once but I'll explain Trista is Luna's dark side and because Trista has Luna's body Luna can only been seen when someone looks into a mirror, I hope you're not confused anymore? Anyway I better warn you this chapter is a little mushy if you don't like romance.

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE OLD BOND**

Man how slow can the day go? Tyson complained

I know what will keep you occupied Thorn said smiling

Come with me and we'll go to the games room. She said

Man this place is cool. Tyson said looking around

It should be it belongs to the king of the faeries anyway let's play. Thorn replied throwing him a pool cue

Tyson began to arrange the balls in the triangle a ninja appeared behind him.

Tyson get out of the way. Thorn said firmly the ninja had a metal mask over his mouth and nose.

He somersaulted onto the pool table and kicked Thorn in the face the impact of the kick made her spin in mid-air then fall to the floor.

That was uncalled for. She said getting up and rubbing her sore jaw

The ninja somersaulted off the table and landed behind her she gave him a special kick to the face then somersaulted onto the table picking up the pool cue and using it to block his punches.

She back flipped off the table and kicked the black ball out of the net pocket; she did a high kick and sent the ball at the ninja it hit him between the eyes and left a dent the ninja then vanished.

Talk about everybody Kung Fu fighting, where'd he go? Tyson asked amazed

His kind have a habit of doing that don't worry about it Thorn replied knocking the white ball into the triangle and beginning the game.

Time went by pretty quickly and evening soon came.

Dusk and Dune decided to go down to the training room with Kenny, Ray, Tyson, Max and the Majestics leaving Thorn and Kai alone.

She was lying on her stomach in front of the fire playing with some cards, Kai came in and handed her an ice pack for her jaw.

Since when did you care? She asked as he sat down in the armchair in front of her.

Since forever he answered

Dusk told me they did your tarot cards today while you were busy breaking your knuckles she said glancing at the bruises on his hands she took some ice cubes out and handed them to him.

I have no future I make my own destiny. Kai said trying to act manly Thorn smiled weakly

Everyone is a porn in this chess game no man makes his destiny. Thorn said shuffling the cards

So what did the cards say? He asked

To have a future you must reconcile with your past so you can live in the present. She replied 

She spread the cards out.

Pick one from each side and one from the middle. She asked

He did it and gave the cards to her.

She turned one card over.

The lovers She said showing him the card.

*** Flash back *** 

I dare Thorn to kiss Kai. A girl giggled

Fine she replied coolly she went up to Kai and kissed him gently on the cheek

He felt a tingling sensation.

A girl kissed Kai. A boy teased

Why don't I dare all the girls to kiss you? Kai asked

The boy fell silent.

*** End of Flashback *** 

Kai snapped out of his dream and looked at her; she turned over the second card.

The Empress. Thorn said showing him the card.

*** Flashback *** 

When my grandfather gets too old he says I will have his castle and I will be king. Kai boasted 

But your majesty you need a Queen. A girl said

Yes King Kai who will be your Queen? A boy asked

He saw Thorn silently sleeping in her bed, the moonlight poured in from the window behind her she looked like an angel.

Thorn shall be my Queen. Kai whispered looking at her

*** End of flashback ***

The High Priestess she said turning over the last card

Kai realised the card stood for what Thorn had become now; she neatly stacked the cards and put then on top of the mantelpiece.

She then knelt down on the floor in front of his chair and took his bruised hand.

Let me see she said

It's okay he muttered pulling his hand away.

Kai don't be such a baby and let me see. She asked trying to get his hand.

She accidentally brushed against his bruised hand he felt a surge of pain.

No. He choked his hand hurt badly making tears well in his eyes.

Are you crying? She asked

I never cry I'm a man he said 

Thorn took some more ice cubes and slowly took Kai's hand she began to rub the cold frozen liquid over his warm dry skin; Kai closed his eyes as the liquid ran over his fingers remembering the times she had done this before.

She had once hurt her hand she had a nasty cut she bit her lip trying to hold back the pain and tears; Kai put some antiseptic ointment on it she grit her teeth he then bandaged it up.

Suddenly he realised the warm and cold sensations in his hand were gone.

Thorn saw Kai close his eyes she traced the lines on one of the triangles on his cheeks; she smiled and let his hand go; to her surprise Kai caught her by the wrist.

Why stop? He asked

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek tenderly then went to her room.


	19. Sister to Sister

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit mushy I guess I was in a lovey dovey mood

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: SISTER TO SISTER**

The Witch Bladers and the Bladebreakers had received word that they were to battle today.

We're up first said Thorn

But we can't compete without Luna. Dune said worriedly

Don't panic she's probably watching us in spirit. Dusk said

Dusk had decided to compete today on the glass lake; Dune and Thorn took their places by the Bladebreakers watching anxiously.

Who's she going up against? Tyson asked

I don't know some unknown blader Thorn said

There she is Kai said looking down at a competitor with midnight blue hair.

Thorn's eyes widened in fear.

Oh no she thought

Dusk looked down at the murky placid water below.

I'm not going to end up in a watery grave. She thought

Imbue my blade 

_My blade with strength and more _

Multiplied by the power of four 

She chanted she looked at her opponent.

She wore a silver pendant her black ragged shroud flapped in the wind; she could see the pointed ends of her ears sticking out of her midnight blue hair.

3,2,1 let it rip said the announcer 

Dusk noticed the her opponent's eyes were no longer a dark charcoal colour they had turned white except for her pupils.

Okay Kaleen you know what to do. Her opponent shouted

A great big komodo dragon appeared 

Okay Haydron bring it down. Dusk yelled

A giant black raven appeared

Both blades crashed into each other head on sending sparks everywhere both bladers called for their blades.

You know you are the best opponent I have ever faced but I think it's time we part now. The girl said

Midnight what are you doing? Thorn thought 

Dusk readied her blade to battle again; Her opponent's blade sped round her feet.

Dusk heard the glass under her shatter she fell into the water.

The girl went over to the hole cut in the glass and leant over to look in; to everyone's shock Dusk came up for breath, caught hold of the girl's shoulders and pulled her in.

Dusk came up for air and noticed that her opponent hadn't come up yet she took a gulp of air and went back under to find her; Dusk pulled her opponent's body to the surface she was still breathing.

Why did you save me? She asked gasping and taking of her shroud.

There's a shortage of Wiccans in this world a pity to loose you Dusk said 

I'm Midnight she said extending her hand in friendship; Dusk noticed the girl's eyes were her normal charcoal colour.

Dusk she said breathing deeply.

After the battle Dusk took Midnight to her room and introduced her to the rest of the Witch Bladers.

Thorn this is Midnight. Dusk said

Thorn smiled warmly

I think we've met. Midnight smiled

It's a good job you didn't drown. Thorn said 

Why? She asked

Because I know about your past and who you are. Thorn replied

Everyone sat down in the armchairs.

What about my past? Midnight asked

This is going to come as a shock to you in fact all of you. Thorn said

Midnight you are my sister. Thorn said

Aren't all Wiccans sisters anyway? Max asked

I mean Midnight here is my blood sister my replica. Thorn explained

How can that be? Midnight asked

When I was little the elves took some of my DNA so that if something was to happen they could make a replica; when I was still young I was snatched from Avalon, the elves thought I was dead so they created you with my DNA and elf DNA but you were taken and raised to hate everything that is good. Thorn explained

But you see I don't I don't enjoy killing anything. Midnight said sadly

I know. Thorn said 

Midnight got up and hugged her.

Look at that. Tyson said

Thorn turned to Dusk and Dune and the four girls shared a group hug.

Now what is to become of me? Midnight asked

You are to stay in Avalon and become a priestess Thorn said

Will they accept me? She asked

Of course they will we're all sisters. Dune said rubbing the tears from her eyes

Welcome to the Witch Bladers Midnight. Dusk said

I only wish Luna was here. Thorn said sadly she let go of Midnight's arm and went to her room.

What's the matter? Did I do something? Midnight asked

Never think that; your sister is over the moon with joy but since gaining you, we've lost one her name was Luna. Dune said

Thorn sat in her room quietly she looked at the faery drawings on the floor and walls; she suddenly had an idea.

*** Meanwhile ***

Luna stood in the mirror looking at Trista miserably

Luna…. Luna came a voice

Thorn Luna thought

The witch bored that's it I knew she'd find me Luna said excitedly

Thorn took out a witch bored and place her hands on the carved wooden triangle with a glass circle in it.

Luna where are you? Thorn asked

The triangle began to move M I R R O R it spelled Thorn looked at the full-length mirror in the room and saw Luna standing in it.

Thorn could see through her pure white hair and clothes.

What happened to you? Thorn asked

TRISTA'S TAKEN MY BODY it spelled

SAVE ME THORN STOP HER the triangle moved

I will I promise. Thorn said angrily


	20. Luna's freedom

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: Okay things are going to get good now

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER TWENTY: LUNA'S FREEDOM**

Trista was to battle the next day Thorn had decided to battle her; Midnight sat down next to Ray and Dusk and watched her sister enter the arena eagerly.

Will she be okay? She asked

Don't worry your sister can hold her own she'll win she's got Orrin. Dusk reassured

Thorn took a deep cleansing breath.

Trista stepped into the arena.

It's Luna! Max exclaimed

What's Luna doing fighting Thorn they're meant to be sisters. Ray asked

No something's happened that isn't Luna anymore. Dusk said firmly looking at the girl wearing a full-length black coat that touched the floor with black hot pants and white top; her black boots came to her thighs.

What's happened to her? Tyson said looking at the figure with charcoal hair and white highlights

I think I know who that is Dusk said threateningly

Who? Ray asked

You see Luna's mother was a druid priestess sweet, innocent and kind but her father was cruel and bitter, and because of this Luna has an alter ego who is every much cruel and twisted as her father was she calls herself Trista. She explained angrily

That's why Thorn wanted to battle so badly. Midnight said

Exactly she's going to bring our sister back. Dusk said

Thorn looked into Trista's brown eyes.

What are you staring at? She spat

My sister who is locked inside you somewhere Thorn answered

They began to blade.

Kael destroy. She ordered 

A gigantic three-headed dog appeared

Now it begins just watch the real power of her bit beast in action. Dusk said

Look at that Ray said

Orrin Blue Fire Thorn commanded 

The blades began tearing up the dish; Trista's blade cut Thorn's arm blood began to trickle out of her wound.

Thorn wiped some of it away and looked at it on her hand.

What is she doing? Ray said

She's going to free Luna. Dusk said

Why battle her when I can just get her to fight me. Thorn thought

Both bladers called for their blades and put them away.

Ever seen Thorn fight? Dune asked

I have she's awesome. Tyson said excitedly

Tyson this isn't a game anymore one slip up and she could end up hurt. Kai snarled

You haven't seen anything yet Tyson that girl knows more forms of martial art than you've had hot dinners. Dune said

I find that hard to believe. He replied

Thorn took off her cloak revealing her white tank top and black jeans; she took out two black strips off cloth and began to wrap them around her hands slowly.

She then stepped into the ring and they began to fight.

Trista went to kick her but she did a back flip both fighters began to give each other blows to the face and body in mid-air.

Now I'm sure I've seen this in a movie. Max said

Thorn ran at Trista and somersaulted over her taking out her sharp hair stick while she was spinning; she clutched it when she landed.

Always relying on something to save you. Trista snarled; she then went to punch her but Thorn cut Trista's arm.

Trista clutched her wound for a moment giving Thorn enough time to do the sweep and trip her up; Trista fell to the floor a little knocked out; before she could get up Thorn took her arm and let the blood from her wound trickle into Trista's the blood mixed together.

Thorn fell to her knees exhausted and breathing heavily, everyone watched in amazement as Trista's body began to glow, her charcoal hair became a familiar pure white.

Luna's free. Dune said excitedly

Knew she could do it. Dusk said satisfied

Luna opened her eyes slowly as if waking up from sleep.

Good to see you again. Thorn smiled

Knew you would save me. Luna croaked

Of course we made a promise to die together and now isn't the time. She replied throwing her arms around Luna.

I love you Thorn she said tearfully

I love you too. She replied holding her tightly 

Thorn scowled at Dantes.

I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. She thought narrowing her eyes at him.

I'm waiting for you Thorn let's see if you really are the Goddess. Dantes thought


	21. Trista's revenge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: Don't worry Blue there's going to be a big surprise

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER TWENTY- ONE: TRISTA'S REVENGE 

Trust the Goddess to be so weak, Do you think that Trista is gone she's still inside Luna. Dantes called down

Thorn Luna shrieked letting go of her and writhing around on the floor clutching her stomach.

Thorn could see familiar charcoal grey streaks appear in Luna's hair.

Fight it come on Luna. Thorn willed

Make her go away Thorn I can't fight anymore I'm too tired. Luna croaked

Thorn felt a surge of power build up in her like electricity.

Three ring acts 

_And threefold tales._

_Bring threefold power that never fails_

_Druid legend, Gypsy lore._

Wiccan demon haunt no more 

Thorn said firmly

Luna sat up well again.

I must thank you Goddess for giving me form. Trista called down from the podium where Dantes was sitting

It just makes it easier to destroy you. Thorn said helping Luna up.

Go to the others Thorn said.

Why don't we finish our fight? She called up to her 

As the goddess commands. Trista called down then did a back flip off the podium and into the arena.

Thorn stood proudly with her hands behind her back.

This is not good. Dusk said

There's nothing we can do. Midnight said

What's not good what's going to happen? Tyson asked

They're going to have a witches duel. Luna said weakly as Dune helped her into a seat.

A What? Max asked

Witches duel the couple change themselves into various creatures in an attempt to destroy one another; don't you know she's having a battle with Luna's alter ego. Dune answered

Rule one to stay in the arena, rule two no disappearing and this means you too Trista, rule three no ancient creatures like dragons and stuff, rule four no cheating. Dantes said

The girls stood back to back.

Move out thirty paces. The referee said

The girls began to walk in the opposite directions; Trista glanced behind her and disappeared.

That's not fair. Midnight yelled

Thorn looked behind her and saw Trista had disappeared; Trista quickly reappeared as a gigantic crocodile; Thorn turned herself into a kangaroo just in time and jumped out of the way.

Thorn then changed herself into a big Burmese python; Trista simply changed herself into the most gigantic mongoose; then into an elephant; Thorn turned herself into a mouse.

And buried herself into the sand.

Trista turned herself into a mole and caught her in her mouth; both witches turned themselves back into girls.

Thorn lay helpless on the floor Trista stood over her menacingly.

Anger, envy, wrath and rage Hold her tightly like a cage With bitter tears and lovers sins My final revenge at last begins 

Trista said pointing at Thorn; she disappeared

You're cheating Thorn. Dantes roared

Oh but you see I'm not cheating Dantes; I've turned myself into the smallest yet deadliest thing know to man. Thorn said

Trista began to cough and sneeze hysterically.

She's turned herself into the common cold. Luna smiled

The most deadliest thing know to man is disease and illnesses. Ray laughed

Thorn reappeared.

Now to put an end to you. Thorn said

Luna, Dusk and Dune disappeared and reappeared by Thorn's side.

Your sisters are gonna need you down there. Tyson said to Midnight.

Midnight then appeared and took her place by Thorn.

The girls held hands in a circle around Trista who was writhing in agony on the floor.

_Sister Wicca's gather round_

_By our power we are bound_

_Hand in hand and heart to heart _

_We force all evil to depart._

_Take this soul who seeks revenge_

_Bind her from her cruel intent_

_With this spell consign her soul _

_To the haze of her own hell._

They said together.

Trista turned to stone then shattered like glass.

It's over at last. Luna said hugging Thorn

The girls shared a group hug

Makes you feel all warm and toasty don't it? Enrique said smiling

It does in a family sort of way. Oliver answered


	22. The thriteenth rite

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: Don't worry Blue Trista's coming back soon trust me 

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER TWENTY- TWO: THE THIRTEENTH RITE **

After the mornings event they decided to go back to their room for a while.

It's good to have you back Luna by the way have you met my blood sister Midnight. Thorn said gleefully

Midnight stood there smiling warmly at her; Luna looked at her then smiled.

I see Thorn very much in you as well as the elf blood you have. She grinned looking at her pointed ears

Thank you she replied bowing slightly

Later that afternoon Midnight and Tyson had decided to train together; while everyone was relaxing.

I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for? She grinned

Take it easy on me I'm only a world champion. Tyson said

They were about to release their blades when a ninja appeared and grabbed Midnight.

She began to struggle the ninja disappeared.

*** Meanwhile *** 

Reckon you're still better than me? Thorn asked binding each hand with a strip of cloth.

I'm not so sure about this. Kai said backing away

I forgot you'd never hit a girl you're too chivalrous. Thorn said 

Turning to a suspended punch bag instead.

Thorn…Thorn Midnight's been taken. Tyson yelled

Thorn turned round.

What? She snapped

They've taken her ninja appeared and took her, and then zap vanished into thin air. Tyson explained

Dantes has her he's gonna tempt me to fight him. She said

Now what do we do? Tyson said

Don't panic. Thorn replied

We best save her Dante's going to perform the thirteenth rite. Luna said running in.

The what? Ray asked

It's a ritual for sending souls to hell; because Midnight has Thorn's blood in her veins not only will Midnight be sent to hell but Thorn as well. Luna explained

Killing two birds with one stone that way none of them can come back to avenge the other. Dune said 

How do we stop him? Dusk asked

Together. Thorn said putting her hand out.

Luna put her hand on top of her's then Dune then Dusk.

Don't forget us. Tyson said putting his hand on top of Dusk's Max, Kenny and Ray followed suit.

Thorn looked at Kai.

The almighty Kai isn't going to back out of a battle like this is he? Thorn asked

Course not. He replied putting his hand on top.

Don't worry Midnight we're coming. Thorn thought

*** Meanwhile *** 

Midnight came round.

Where-? She asked before noticing two monks held each of her wrists tightly.

She looked down at her clothes and noticed she was wearing a black dress with a slit to her thigh in each side.

Well sleeping beauty finally wakes. Dantes said stroking her face

Midnight struggled to get out of the monks grip; they dragged her to a great stone alter and lay her on it.

Lets see if the goddess will save her own sister now? Dantes said as the monks chained her wrists and ankles to the alter.

Midnight looked at the sky the thunder made the sky a brilliant blue colour.

I'm coming Midnight. Came Thorn's voice in her head

Hurry Thorn Midnight thought

*** Meanwhile *** 

Thorn sat by the crackling fire watching it silently; everyone had decided to leave her in peace for the moment, she heard the oak door creak open, she saw Kai standing in the door.

Thought you might need some company? He said kindly

Thorn smiled at him weakly the firelight made her tears sparkle like diamonds.

Kai sat in the chair in front of her; it felt like his heart was breaking just seeing her cry.

He wiped away a tear.

Don't cry Thorn I can't bear to see you cry. He said 

Why is my life so full of pain? My gift to people is suffering I hurt you by going away, Luna had to suffer because I suggested that she have dinner with Dantes and now Midnight my own sister, why did I have to be blessed why couldn't I be a normal? She said sadly

Midnight is brave and strong and she fears nothing she knows you're going to rescue her, as for that day when you left me you were sent away against your will by my grandfather but I am happy I've got to see you one last time. Kai said stroking her hair with the back of his hand.

Thorn threw her arms around Kai's neck, she wanted to forget her pain and forget her past, she wanted to fell the warmth and security of his muscular arms around her.

He held her close and tightly inhaling the sweet intoxicating perfume in her hair.


	23. The spell is broken

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and some of the names 

Ghost: Don't worry Blue Trista's coming back soon trust me 

WITCH BLADERS 

**CHAPTER TWENTY- THREE: THE SPELL IS BROKEN**

The thunder began to roll.

Thorn we've got to go and rescue Midnight now. Luna said worriedly

Thorn took out a small velvet bag and put it in her pocket.

They got to the great oak doors that were guarded by ninja's.

Thorn got rid of them by throwing a fireball at them she moved her hand and the doors swung open before her.

_Anal ne drac _

U thas bethad 

_Ti air ne envay_

Came Dantes voice behind the chamber door.

Time to light the thirteenth candle. Dantes ordered

Thorn looked at the locked door and it bust open blowing all the candles out.

Thorn Raziel Dantes said grinning sadistically at her.

Dantes you've got five more minutes of chanting then it's time for your bedtime. Midnight said sarcastically relieved that Thorn and her sisters were here to save her.

Thorn went at Dantes but before she could do anything Dantes pulled on a candlestick and disappeared through a trap door.

Get her off the alter. Thorn said unchaining her.

Where'd Dantes go? Dusk asked looking around

I would'nt bother finding him right now. Midnight said looking at the monks that were running at them.

Midnight unchained her ankles while everyone was fighting the monks who were brandishing knives.

They were easy to stop. Tyson said looking at the bodies lying on the floor.

It's not over Luna said

Suddenly the floor opened up and everyone fell down a slide; they landed in a stone chamber that was lit by many flaming torches, there was a beyblading arena suspended by chains over a hot pit of lava; Thorn landed in the arena while everyone stood in the stands.

Are we in hell? Dune asked worriedly

Not yet Dusk replied

Well well looks like it's down to just you and me Thorn Raziel. Came Dantes voice

Why does he keep calling her Thorn Raziel? Max asked

It's her surname, her mother was called Elorna Danen she was the High Priestess of Avalon her father was Prince Kieran Raziel of Thirasleen the neighbouring kingdom to this one. Dune replied

Where are you? Thorn snapped scanning the chamber.

You know I've often wondered does the thought of being all-powerful keep those athletic thighs of yours warm at night? He asked mockingly

You kiss your mother with that mouth? She asked sarcastically looking around at the walls.

Dantes appeared.

Recognise this? He asked showing her a silver birch twig.

It belonged to your father, appropriate that I now send you to meet him with it. He added

What can that do? Tyson teased

Tyson it isn't time for jokes Dune snapped

Thorn fumbled in her pocket for something.

You're going to pay for stealing my father's wand. She said angrily throwing a small green object at him.

Dantes caught it.

An acorn I was expecting something greater. Dantes said laughing at her and not realising he was slowly turning into stone.

What's happening? He said dropping the wand and looking at his hands in shock.

You stupid idiot don't you know brownie acorns turn things into stone? She said

Sister Wicca's gather round 

_By our power _

_We are bound_

_Hand in hand _

_And heart to heart _

_We force all evil to depart._

Thorn chanted

Noooooo Dantes shrieked as he became consumed in granite

Thorn picked up the wand.

You have the power now. Luna said putting her hand on her shoulder.

The Witch Bladers shared a group hug then knocked blades with the Bladebreakers.

The spell that Dantes had cast over the palace was broken; they climbed out of the chamber and went to the grand hall; the Witch Bladers and the Bladebreakers stood at the top of the stairs.

Everyone Faery folk and human alike gazed at them with awe and admiration at the bottom of the stairs.

The people of Elwick thank you for restoring our kingdom and we ask what may our country do for you in return? The king of the faeries asked kindly

Thorn looked at her friends and her sisters.

I think I speak for my friends and sisters when I say that we'd like to go home. She replied

It shall be done. The king replied

They packed their bags immediately and stood on the jetty waiting for their boats.

I'm sure we'll be seeing you and your sisters and friends soon my lady. Said a Wiccan elder

I hope so. Thorn replied

They all got into their boats and looked back at the now shining palace as they float towards then mist shrouding Avalon.

It feels strange to go back doesn't it? Luna asked

I'm not going back.. not really. Thorn smiled to herself then grinned at Midnight.


	24. A sad farewell

DISCLAIMER: I don't own many of the names in this story I also don't own Beyblade or Harry Potter

Ghost: Don't worry Blue there's going to be a big surprise

WITCH BLADERS 

CHAPTER TWENTY- FOUR: A SAD FAREWELL 

They arrived home to a hero's welcome.

Oh Luna before we go to the castle there's something you should know? Thorn said worriedly

What? She asked suspiciously 

Is that Trista? Max asked with shock seeing a girl walk towards them.

You see I said consign her soul to her own hell and her own hell happens to be everything that is good so she was sent here. Thorn explained

You're not going to really send me to hell are you? Trista asked worriedly

No she answered

But as long as you behave you won't come to harm. Thorn added

Everyone laughed as they went to the castle; the Witch Bladers changed into their white bodices and long white skirts, their hair had been plaited and they looked like Wiccans once more.

Avalon will honour you all forever. Said Merlin proudly

Everyone said their farewells except Kai and Thorn; the Bladebreakers got into the boat to take them to the world of men.

You know I'm gonna miss them. Tyson said sadly as the castle began to disappear in the mist.

The Members of the Talamasca were waiting on the other side.

Human kind is safe once more thanks to those girls and to you; I hope you've learnt something from this? David said

No one replied they went to their hotel feeling miserable.

That night while everyone was asleep Kai felt someone sit down on his bed next to him; he opened his eyes and saw Thorn's figure in the dark looking at him.

Do you really think I would let you go without saying goodbye? She whispered

Not a chance he replied sitting up

Thorn there's something I've always wanted to tell you so I better say it now before you leave me again…I love you. He said honestly

Thorn looked at him and smiled her eyes shone like the moon.

Feel better? She asked getting closer to him so their noses were touching.

Lots he replied then put his hands on her waist and kissed her passionately; as they kissed she disappeared.

Kai opened his eyes and saw darkness once more.

I wish she wouldn't do that. He muttered with a smirk and then went back to sleep.


End file.
